Spaisha
by kolid
Summary: 1 more chapter
1. Her life, And her runaway

It was a rainy day when callie28 woke up.Her new baby sister selinara was whining.  
"Mom selinara is up"callie yelled.  
She really hated her mom selen.selen would smack her with a meuka snot tail when the baby woke up.she had no friends,brain why even the baby  
was smarter.(almost)One day she painted herself halloween.she is a halloween aisha.   
  
"You know what time it is. You woke up the baby."selen said."no I didn't liar."  
callie had a plan.she said to her owner to paint her baby.She was really gonna turn her owner into a baby.her owner will then be nice.   
  
before Selen entered her room callie locked the door.  
you'll never get me now.cuz i locked my door  
  
callie called movers.she was moving out.  
but how?  
  
"callie guess wat. me and selinara are going to your cousins.  
not you.you've got work to do."selen called  
  
Selen then left.callie was playing a computer-game.When the movers  
came in they were gonna empty callies room.  
  
Callie told them that they should empty her room.her room was full of junk.Callie continued her game. she told the movers to empty the   
computer last. 


	2. Feeling dreamy

chapter two  
  
  
Feeling pretty dreamy   
later at mid-night calli finished.She jumped in the moving Truck.  
She was exicted.her X-mom spent the night at her cousins.by the time the movers completly emptied her room it was the next day and selen was  
leaving her sisters house.   
  
Callie fell asleep. In her dream there was her and selen, and another girl and as a matterafact their were two callies.a baby callie and halloween callie.  
"You can't take my baby selen.I never shoulda trusted you." the woman known as nemora said."NOOOOOOO i thought i got away from you" Callie screamed SOOOOOO loud.  
yet noone heard or saw her. "Well i've been alive for 30 years killing neopets."selen yelled. Selen then threw a red kau morphing potion at nemora. Then every word neomora said  
came out as a Big moooooooooooooooooo.  
  
Selen then Stole baby callie. Then callie woke up from her sleep. "Kid" one of the movers called. "We're at your new home"  
"ok"callie said"bye." she didn't know what was going to happen next but she knew  
that if selen finds her she will be dead meat.  
  
After the Dream callie unpacked.her new home had 4 rooms.yet she still didn't want an owner.But one Mystery lies between her.Was her Dream true???  
"Hi" a pink aisha called out from across the street.Callie woke up from her trance."oh hi"callie said.  
"your a newbie here aren't you. Well my name is lubia"lubia called out crossing the street.  
"im callie"callie called.lubia asked why Callie was here.Callie told her the dream."Selen" lubia said"She is an evil lady."all of a sudden the newspaper came in.callie asked lubia if they can both  
find a job in it.they looked under all the jobs.  
  
Pheophin back riding  
kau corral  
Spy aishas  
game warden  
  
The two could decide till they read the spy aisha article.  
After the two Read where it spy aishas headquarters building was they asked lubia's mom  
to take them there.  
  
later after they signed up they told lubia's mom that she must pick the spaishas up every monday morning and drop them off every friday night.  
the two were roomates. Then They got an email...  
  
Find out what happens next on september 28.Next chapter:SLAY SELEN!!! 


	3. SLAY SELEN!

Slay Selen   
  
It said "USER SELEN MUST BE KILLED FOR KILLING NEOPETS AND POLICE.2 SPECIAL SPY ITEMS ARE COMING THREW THE MAIL.  
  
ITEM 1 INVISITAPE-MAKES YOU INVISIBLE.  
  
ITEM 2 DREAM NECKLACE-LETS YOU READ DREAMS"the computure boomed.  
  
callie fainted."CALLIE"lubia cried."lubia "are you alright?"   
lubia was still there. asking is she alright for hours.then she said that she would kill selen alone.  
after she was in front of selens house she got ready.she called her mom's phone number 7552-999  
"mom come over here to house number 221082 by fairyland.its important." Next She went to a window in selens house.she put invisitape on.  
  
She looked threw the window to see selen with a knife.  
selen then had blood dripping all over her body.She had a baby skieth and a red kau.  
  
But wait a minute.callies real mom is now a kau. lubia untaped herself, broke the window, and and ran up to selen and  
smacked her with her sword of domar. Selen grabbed the sword,extended it somehow and and lightly tapped it up to the sky.the sword didn't come down.selen glanced deaply  
into lubia's eyes.suddenly lubia was a moving stone the a petrified one.  
  
2 days later callie awoke.she got another email.from lubia's mom.  
  
LUBIA IS STONE.SHE CAN'T MOVE AND THIS IS IMPORTANT .... ...... ......... .....  
....... .... .. . ...... ...... ......... ... ...... .... ....... ..............  
  
Selen must of controlling callies computer. callie fainted once again  
  
she woke up in a dark place.she stood up and banged her head.After she opened it dirt rained all over."they must think im dead." callie said after finding out she was in a graveyard.at night.on a full moon  
  
suddenly it stared to rain.lightning stikes came down.bones and dead human hands orneopets hands came out of the graves.  
callie shivered.a chill ran down her back.standing their petrified watching what happened.after they where out zombies and skelotons started walking toward her...  
  
find out what callie will do next on one night in the graveyard 


	4. one night in a graveyard

Callie looked to the left,then the right,then she just ran left.  
the lightning struck.it hit a tree in callies direction.Then it burned on fire  
  
Callie took a stick on fire and threw it at a shcool of zombies.  
She jumped over the tree.She then climbed another tree. She tripped on a branch and the dream necklace  
fell on Callie's head. Callie soon woke up in her dream it was the same exact dream as last time but only it was different in acouple of  
ways.  
  
First of all Callie was actually the baby callie this time.  
Second she was inside of selens house with a stone lubia.  
after callie woke up she was inside of her dreams.Still a baby  
and with selen.  
  
"wait till i kill you nemora."Selen said.Callie look at herself.she was selenara!  
She never had been a human in her life.  
Then lubia smashed right through the window.she ran and smacked selen with a sword of domar.  
but selen threw the sword lightly and it blasted off to space.  
  
Then selen turned lubia and nemora to stone."YOU KILLED MY MOM AND MY FRIEND"callie yelled.She found an usul battle axe an smacked selen.  
Suddenly Callie couln't move her feet at all!.she looked down.she was almost a stone.she took the necklace off and threw at selen but it missed.  
Then everything froze.was Callie stone? Suddenly Callie was in the graveyard again.in her own body.  
  
Callie ran to the right.she didn't care that the dead bodies where coming up.She had to get to faeryland fast.  
If she doesn't then her mom and friend will die.Suddenly she saw a mammoth zombie rising from a grave.callie closed her eyes  
and she prayed.then the big zombie swiped at callie but missed.Every second the thing grew bigger.callie looked down.  
She screamed and couldn't beileve it.she was in quicksand.  
One night in a graveyard part 1  
After she fully sunk down she was in the lost desert.callie looked and she saw a spaisha named akanary.  
Callie said"Hey umm. you spy.Can you help me.do you know where i can find an enterance to fairyland."  
"meet me by the rainbow pool tomarrow"  
  
Callie didn't get it.Its like she knew guy.Her feet,head ,and hands ached.  
She had to find a resort.  
  
After searching for hours she found a haunted woods resort.  
callie got the last room.it was on the bottem of the hotel by the enterance.  
To bad Callie never knew the rumar.At night Zombies enter the hotel.  
hours later Callie woke up to a deafening scream.callie opened the door to   
see zombies coming in her room. She slammed the door.  
  
Next she put invisitape on.  
she crept threw the hall and ran out of the hotel.  
Soon she was about to realize what is happening...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Part 2  
  
Authors note:Ok well at first im gonna pretty much write a summary of the story so far.  
this is part two out of five.if you wanna read part 1 then go to chapter 1.Finally selen and all those other users are   
not true.  
  
Story: Callie might not have known yet but she is turning to stone.her tail was stone already.Then Callie took off the tape.then she realised.  
She screamed and fell into a lake...  
  
Callie was a halloween aisha. 


	5. LUBIA!

LUBIA!!!  
  
callie stumbled into the water deeper.deeper.deeper.  
after an two minutes later callie was almost dead.  
but luckily her necklace fell on her.Then her dream was different.  
it gave away something VERY IMPORTANT.  
  
callie studied herself and wasn't suprised that she was selenara.  
Yet she was suprised that she was solid.callie was locked in HER bedroom.  
she coulda sworn that she locked her door.  
  
it was night. Callie heard the GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR sound that she always used   
to hear.suddenly her closet opened.Callie screamed.suddenly a creepy thing jumped   
out of the closet.Callie froze as chills ran down her spine.  
  
The thing was the monoserus.He broke callies door.  
then callie ran out and yelled"SELEN!!!"When selen heard she glanced at the monocerus  
and it became stone.Then selen picked callie up.and the monocerus followed somehow.  
  
Callie was then put in a room with millions of stone neopets.  
"break wat u want"Selen said.Then the monostone was put in place.  
callie saw a chemical.it read "unstone"  
  
that was callie's goal.callie jumped and got it.  
now she was looking for a halloween aisha,red kau,pink aisha, and a human.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
PART 3  
WATS GONNA HAPPEN:before i read this you should skip it if you dont wanna know wats coming.  
Callie will bring back everyone but nemora.as a matter-a-fact nemora will die soon.from falling while she is stone.  
  
Story:but hundreds of stones lay in the place.Callie found her mom but she tripped and   
a little acident happened there.no wait a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG one did.she dropped the potion and it fell into a fan.Then The bottle broke but the  
potion wet everything and the room was full of neopets and humans.  
callie took her necklace off and got back to her body.  
  
She found lubia, threw her arms around lubia. Then lubias mom.  
Lubias mom went back to the house.  
  
The 2 had a mission.  
Then all the people ran away but the spy aishas.suddenly The house grew bigger.and activities covered rooms.  
This action was a dangerous type though.  
  
Find out wat happens in room 1 


	6. the battle begins

The two watched as the ground opened up.  
"We have to find selen.If we dont then more neopets will die."Callie said.  
Then the monocerus came.He was pretty skinny.Thats what the girls feared most.  
  
Then they backed up and then the invisitape fell in the pit.but it just stayed thier.then the girls  
ran and picked it up but fell deeeeeeeeeeeep into the pit.callie put the necklace on both of them.  
But that was a mistake.They became someone who noone woulda wished to be.A three headed  
lupe.  
  
Callie and lubia both tried hard to take off the necklace but the other face wouldn't let them.  
Later after the other head fell asleep they took the necklace.  
  
the two were falling outa the sky.back to neopia.after the painful landings they watched the window.people running away from.SELEN.  
"GIVE ME CALLIE28."she kept yelling.killing all neopets or humans in her way.she found  
callie.suddenly the three were in selens office watch wat happened.  
  
Then they saw lubias mom falling and getting sliced by selen  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"lubia cried.  
  
"so callie why did you run away."Selen said  
"to get away from the big morons in the house.  
you and selenara. ask lubia's mom. oh wait you killed her.  
She is nice.you would be the last person id choose to be my mom.my mom is now dead  
becuz of you.You stole my mom.You stole my life.I dont care wat you   
do to me.You know when selenara swiped you with a necklace?"Callie cried  
"yes"lubia and selen said."That was me. I will kill you even if its the last thing i do.  
i wont let you kill people.they don't deserve this.You and sloth deserve it well though.  
If you want to kill me then fine.But you will die too!"  
Callie raised her hands and said "ka-li-mo-ha"A big wave came out of her hands and Turned the place into a battling arena.  
" Katzanik" then a blast came out.  
it missed selen.  
  
"TIME CALL" selen yelled.a clock came and hit lubia.  
then lubia became smaller.her voice changed."callie i dont feel good"she said.  
Then she bacame a baby.Callie got mad.VERY MAD.suddenly callie bacame a yellowish aisha with wings.  
she flew up and said "koyaneziniona" Then Selen fell. but nothing hit her."DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE"  
she yelled as lubia disapeared being younger than 1 micro seecond old.The stadium blew up.When Callie woke up she was a fairy.  
Her wings,one leg and one of her ears broke(not off)Her boss told her"mission completed"  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
part 4  
Story:Callie went to the graveyard. She saw 6 familuar tombstones  
in memory of:nemora,Selen,lubina,Callie28,lubia."lubia.You didn't make it"   
She dug up lubia's tombstone and found and found a pink aisha."lubia im gonna miss you.  
Callie was gonna sew the spaisha company.  
  
She still couldn't believe that lubia died.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Callie got adopted by a nice owner ignara.She had a brother named sukina and a sister named cocokoli.sukina was a baby gelert and cocokoli was  
a cristmas gelert.As the sun rose up it became day then callie remembered the meeting.  
_____________________________________________________________________________ 


	7. the info and callie's sacrifice

As callie ran down the street she smelt smoke up ahead. and she saw lubia,nemora,selen, a clone of her,and selenara killing pets and people.  
Suddenly lubia turned throwing a knife straight for callie.callie dodged it.Then the sun dried up.moon wont shine,lubia and her friends were evil.  
callie had to do something."Callie its too late.You lose we win.  
  
let me tell you the story.I got you so i can kill you.I killed lubia first.She has been a ghost ever since you met it.  
I am really the demoness.Your dreams told you the answer.I attacked maraqua.And tyrannia.Let me introduce you to Devil,sloth,death,and the others.  
thats really your friends.Callie you lost this battle give up.you've got 5 minutes till the planet of neopia gets destroyed.  
Its your turn to die.We all did.and you are the next victum.you can't save neopia."Selen said.callie fell asleep. it said the info.  
"I know that you won't won't win. you are not selen."was the info.Callie woke up.she only had 24 seconds to become selen.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Part 5  
  
20 seconds. she bacame a blue usul.wrong body.  
then she became a grundo.finally 10 seconds.  
she was selen.she had 7 6 5 4 3 2 1.callie didn't kill them.  
"noooooooooooooooo"she cried.suddenly every evil thing alive died.but selen in callies body.callie sacrificed  
her life.... 


	8. Back to school

Callie had died. Selen didn't.She was Callie though.  
  
"This is it.I must call the dark world to attack Meridell."  
Selen said with evil laugher.  
  
Then Selen felt something.She couldn't move.Then her soul left  
the body and callie's soul entered the body.  
  
When Callie got back home she asked when school started.  
  
it was tomorrow. then she told her new family what had happened.  
  
Callie got a new friend at school the next day.Her name is henna.  
Henna was a cloud aisha.Callie said that she would save up money to buy her   
a faere paintbrush.  
  
Then their was 5 new students  
"ladies and gentleneos can you all meet these new students.Lubia,Selen,Selenara, lubina, and nemora."  
The teacher mrs.gorrna said.  
  
Then Callie said " no mrs.gorrna their not real neopets.Trust me.  
They aren't"  
  
"Callie?"lubia said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The end.  
  
If you like this story then find out what happens on the next  
Story. the school mystery.  
  
Callie ,lubia, and henna discover that everyday neopets and teachers disapear from the school.  
But what is happening. Selen and Selenara dont seem to disapear.So i wonder if thats a clue. 


End file.
